Death Battle Chatroom
by Fictionman101
Summary: It's basically a regular chat room, but with Death Battle characters.


Death Battle Chat Room

 ** _RedFutureRobo has entered the_ _chat room_**

RedFutureRobo: Hey bro. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry!

 ** _MetalHog has entered the_ _chat room_**

MetalHog: Go away! I am trying to sleep!

RedFutureRobo: Sleep? You're a robot.

 ** _SuperFightingRobot has entered the chat room_**

SuperFightingRobot: Bro, that's so racist of you!

RedFutureRobo: How is that racist? I am trying to apologize. I'm a robot too ya know.

MetalHog: Um, DID YOU FORGET THE PART WHERE YOU SLICED ME IN HALF WITH YOUR F**KING SWORD!?

RedFutureRobo: First of all, it's a Z-Saber. Second of all, I AM SORRY!

SuperFightingRobot: Zero, this isn't gonna work.

RedFutureRobo: It has to. If it doesn't work, I don't know what will. Look, you're probably feeling repaired, so stop playing the Victim Card!

 ** _BlondeSaiyan, PrinceofVegeta, and DeadSwagger has joined the Chatroom_**

PrinceofVegeta: Oh great. Deadpool's here.

DeadSwagger: That's right. So, what did we missed?

SuperFightingRobot: Zero is trying to apologize to Metal Sonic.

BlondeSaiyan: I didn't know robots have feelings.

RedFutureRobo: Yang, not helping.

 _ **WilyNumberOne and TheEggMeister has joined the chat room**_

WilyNumberOne: Hey fatso! Where's my money?

TheEggmeister: I sent you a check! It's in the mail.

WilyNumberOne: Thank you. Told you my creation is far more superior.

 ** _WilyNumberOne has left the Chatroom_**

 ** _SpeedyBlur has joined the Chatroom_**

TheEggMeister: Oh lord.

SpeedyBlur: Told ya he wouldn't stand a chance.

PrinceofVegeta: Did you join us to say that?

SpeedyBlur: ...Yes.

 ** _SpeedyBlur has left the Chatroom_**

RedFutureRobo: Look, this is gonna be my last attempt for peace. Is there ANYTHING I can do to make you feel better?

MetalHog: Anything?

TheEggMeister: What do you mea- CUBOT DON'T PRESS THAT!

 _TheEggMeister has left the Chatroom_

PrinceofVegeta: Thank god, he finally left.

MetalHog: If you'll do ANYTHING, there's one thing I want you do do.

RedFutureRobo: What is it?

MetalHog: I want you to post that picture of you on Sonic's B-Day party on Facebook.

RedFutureRobo: DEAR GOD! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

BlondeSaiyan: Picture?

SuperFightingRobot: It was an embarrassing photo of him on Sonic's birthday.

DeadSwagger: How old was he?

MetalHog: 26.

DeadSwagger: He's that young?

PrinceofVegeta: He was born in 1991. What did you expect damn it?

RedFutureRobo: Please Metal, anything but that!

MetalHog: Nope. That's the only thing that will make me feel better.

RedFutureRobo: ...UGH! Fine! But you have to REALLY forgive me!

 ** _SpeedyBlur has joined the Chatroom_**

SpeedyBlur: DON'T YOU DARE ZERO!

DeadSwagger: Hey Sonic, you're 26?

SpeedyBlur: Of course I am.

MetalHog: Do it Zero!

BlondeSaiyan: This should be interesting.

RedFutureRobo: …...K. I'll post it.

SpeedyBlur: That's it! I'm coming over their!

 ** _SpeedyBlur changed his Status Update to "Gonna kill a robot"_**

 ** _SpeedyBlur has left._**

 ** _TwinTailSpinner has joined the Chatroom_**

TwinTailSpinner: Hey guys. Was Sonic here?

PrinceofVegeta: He just left.

RedFutureRobo: Tails, do you know what Sonic is doing?

TwinTailSpinner: Don't know. Hold on, he just left with the chaos emeralds.

MetalHog: The picture?

RedFutureRobo: Fine! It's uploaded.

BlondeSaiyan: Let me see.

 **BlondSaiyan has changed her Status Update to "Laughing nonstop"**

PrinceofVegeta: Well, this is….GOLD! I gotta sell copies of this!

 ** _PrinceofVegeta has left the Chatroom_**

MetalHog: There. Now was that so hard?

RedFutureRobo: At least this can't get any worse. Right?

 ** _SpeedyBlur has changed his username to InvincibleHedgehog_**

InvincibleHedgehog: TIME TO DIE ZERO!

RedFutureRobo: Dear god. Tails, help me!

TwinTailSpinner: Sorry, I need to,...fix the plane.

 ** _TwinTailSpinner has left the Chatroom_**

 ** _RedFutureRobot changed his Status Update to "Getting beaten up"_**

 ** _RedFutureRobot and InvincibleHedgehog have left the Chatroom_**

BlondeSaiyan: I need to tell the gang!

 ** _BlondeSaiyan has left the Chatroom_**

SuperFightingRobot: Is anyone still here?

DeadSwagger: Yep.

 ** _SuperFightingRobot has left the Chatroom_**

DeadSwagger: Huh. Guess there's only one thing left to do….CHIMICHANGAS!

DeadSwagger has left the Chatroom

* * *

RedFutureRobo: Zero

MetalHog: Metal Sonic

SuperFightingRobot: Mega Man

BlondeSaiyan: Yang

PrinceofVegeta: Vegeta

DeadSwagger: Deadpool

WilyNumberOne: Dr. Wily

TheEggMeister: Dr. Eggman

SpeedyBlur/InvincibleHedgehog: Sonic

TwinTailSpinner: Tails


End file.
